Makorra Month
by thelegendofappa
Summary: All my fanfiction for Makorra Month.
1. Forever & Always

Korra's palms were slick with sweat as she fidgeted anxiously in her seat. She looked into the vanity mirror and saw someone she didn't recognize as herself. Pema stood behind her, brushing her hair out.

"I don't think it was such a good idea to let Asami plan the wedding," Korra muttered, glancing down at her lap. "There must be five hundred people out there." Pema smiled gently at Korra through the mirror.

"Don't be silly Korra. The wedding is going to be perfect, don't be so nervous." Pema comforted. Korra sighed, looking at her too-long eyelashes that cast shadows over her rosy cheekbones. Her eyes seemed larger somehow and her lips were painted with sticky lipstick the color of pink coral.

Pema made quick work of Korra's brown tresses, leaving in the two front hair ties and curling everything else so that her hair cascaded down her back in glossy ringlets. Korra had to admit, she did look amazing(thanks to Asami's and Pema's magical hands) but she didn't feel like herself. She didn't feel like _Korra_.

Asami popped her head into the dressing room. "Is everything alright? Is Korra getting ready? Where is the-" She gasped when she saw Korra's face. She embraced the bride, careful not to mess up Pema's carefully constructed curls. Asami stood back to look at her clearly. Korra saw tears shining in her eyes.

"Korra," Asami said in a tearful voice. "You look so-so," Asami sniffed and wiped at a tear. "Beautiful!" She hugged her again and Korra awkwardly patted her on the back as Asami sobbed into her shoulder.

"It's okay, Asami," Korra consoled. "Geez, you're worse than my mother." Senna had to be removed from the dressing room because she wouldn't stop crying. Asami pulled apart from her and smoothed down her shimmery champagne colored dress.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." She assured them, brushing at her slightly smudged makeup. "Weddings just make me so _happy_." Pema put the finishing touches on Korra's hair and stepped back to admire her work.

"Finished!" Pema declared. "Now for the dress." Korra grimaced.

"You know," Korra said as Asami spritzed her bare skin with perfume that threatened to make her sneeze. "It would have been nice if I had actually got to _see_ what my dress looked like."

"Stop complaining," Asami chided her as she lifted the dress from Pema's arms. "It's beautiful, trust me." Korra sighed. That's what everyone kept saying, she thought. They said she looked _beautiful_, that the wedding was going to be _beautiful_, that her ring was _beautiful_. But Mako had never seen her like this before, all dolled up and beautified. What if _he_ didn't think she was beautiful?

Korra stepped into the strapless ball gown that was a little too tight on her waist and extended into a voluminous skirt with a seemingly endless train that Ikki and Jinora would carry down the aisle. A piece of lace covered her chest area starting from the top of her bodice.

Korra glanced at herself in the full size mirror. The dress hugged her curves perfectly, complimenting them, but not showing them off too much. Korra had to admit; she didn't look half-bad.

"Wow," Korra said as she viewed her reflection. "I look…pretty." Pema wiped at her eyes.

"Turn around for us." Asami commanded. Korra did so, and Pema clapped in approval. "She's ready. Come on, it's time to walk down the aisle."

Asami grinned. "Not quite yet." Korra pouted, confused. Asami moved towards the vanity and opened a small box, pulling out a…

"_Asami_," Korra groaned. "You _didn't_." Asami smirked, holding up a white garter trimmed with blue lace.

"Oh," She said, grinning from ear to ear. "But I did. Now lift up your skirt." Korra did as she was told and rolled her eyes as Asami slid the garter embarrassingly high up her freshly shaved leg.

Korra stepped into a pair of dangerously high heels. She wobbled slightly as Pema and Asami fussed about her, fixing her hair, perfecting her makeup, and tightening her corset until Korra could hardly breathe.

"Okay," Korra gasped, pushing them away. "I think that's enough."

Soon, Korra was pushed out the door and into the courtyard at Air Temple Island to see that the entire area had been transformed into a beautiful outdoor wedding scene with garlands of blue, white and red flowers. Korra heard the sound of a gurgling fountain and saw that the chairs of the guests were draped in white silk. The air smelled like roses and the entire scene seemed like something out of a fairy tale. Korra would have fallen flat on her face if it hadn't been for her father, who had magically appeared at her side and took her arm.

Tonraq gave her a tearful and reassuring smile that Korra returned. She gripped his arm hard as they began to walk and every person in the room turned to watch Avatar Korra stroll down the aisle. Korra stared intensely at the bouquet in her hands. Halfway down the aisle, Tonraq nudged her shoulder.

"Look _up_," He whispered, a grin on his face. Korra lifted her head and felt the burning gaze of hundreds of people. All her family and friends were here to see her on her wedding day. She moved her gaze to the altar and saw Bolin and Asami, grinning like idiots, standing as the Best Man and Maid of Honor.

But there was one face that Korra could not take her eyes off of.

_Mako_.

The firebender was dressed in a handsome black suit and his hair was slicked back. But Korra couldn't take her eyes off his face. His smile was the widest out of anyone's in the room. He was practically glowing with happiness and Korra could see that it was taking him a considerable amount of effort to stand still and not took sprint down the aisle to kiss her. It was hard for Korra to resist her own urge to do the same.

Looking at him, she thought of their countless fights and obstacles they had to overcome to reach this moment, of how long it had taken them both to realize that they couldn't live a happy life without each other. That even though they would always butt heads and make each other furious, they would always have each other's back. And that's what Korra needed most in the world. She needed _him_. Mako smirked at her from across the pavilion.

_You ready_? He mouthed silently. Korra gave the smallest of nods, grinning. Because this was the beginning of the rest of their lives together. They would have each other until the end of time. Forever and always.

_((Ugh, I was having Makorra wedding day feels and I decided to make it useful and write something for Makorra month. Enjoy some of my brain vomit.))_


	2. Red String of Faith and Compatibility

_((Combining two prompts because I am a lazy writer.))_

Mako and Korra weren't like regular couples.

They had never been the perfect picture of what a girlfriend and boyfriend should act like. Korra had never been the sweet, submissive girlfriend. Mako had never been the charming, even-tempered boyfriend. Mako and Korra were far from perfect.

Mako thought about this as he burst into their apartment, dripping wet and breathing hard. He found the windows open, letting in torrents of rain. He quickly shut them. As he turned around, he found Korra asleep on the couch, his own red scarf clutched in her hands. Her hair was free of its usual three ponytails, giving her a vulnerable look. He came closer, brushing his fingers against her cheek. It was wet with tears; the aftermath of their latest, and worst, argument. Guilt filled Mako as he remember how it all had started when she had come home late from work:

_ "Hey," an exhausted Korra mumbled as she walked through the door, shedding her parka. Mako blinked his sleepy eyes open. He'd been waiting up for her all evening, until eventually falling asleep on the couch. _

_ Mako sat up, yawning. "Hey yourself." He said, getting up to embrace her. She half-heartedly squeezed him back, her body tense. He pressed his lips to her forehead, but she twisted out of his arms, dragging her feet towards the bedroom. Her rejection felt like a knife to the heart._

_ "Are you alright?" He asked, concerned, as he followed her into the bedroom. Korra stopped when she reached the bathroom door and turned around to face him, her usual vibrant blue eyes dull and tired._

_ "I'm fine. Just sleepy." She assured him in a monotone voice that told him that she was _not_ alright. The corner of her lips twitched upwards as she attempted to smile convincingly, but it fell and she sighed. He moved to wrap his arms around her and kiss her, but her lips were unyielding against his."Do you want to talk about it?" He spoke against her lips. Korra shook her head, placing her hands on his chest and gently pushing him away. She turning her back on him. Her emotional distance cut him like a knife._

_ "Please Mako," she whispered. "Don't. I just want to go to bed." Sudden anger rose in Mako like an inferno. It was always the same, every night. She'd promise to be home earlier, he'd wait up for her. She would come home angry and distant and Mako would beg her to tell him what was wrong, to talk about it. She'd tell him that it was no big deal. They would fall asleep on opposite sides of the bed and, even though it was a only a couple of feet, Mako would feel like they might as well be on opposite ends of the earth._

_ "_No_." Mako said in a stern voice, grabbing her shoulder with one hand and spinning her around. Shock was in her azure eyes. "No. I'm tired of you always being so far away. I'm tired of us never talking like we used to. You never want to touch me anymore," Mako's voice faded to a mumble. "Like we're strangers." Korra opened her mouth like she wanted to say something, but then the shock in her eyes were replaced with fury._

_ "It's not my fault, okay?" She shouted, shrugging off Mako's hand from her shoulder. "I'm the Avatar. I don't belong to you," She spat, wrath taking control of her. "I don't even belong to myself."_

_ "Is _that_ what you think?" Mako questioned, her fire of rage fueling his own. "That I think I own you?"_

_ "You always want me home by a certain time and you're always prying into my business." She snapped, glaring at him. "You act more like a dad than a boyfriend." A barely suppressed urge to fight her rose in Mako. To spar away their anger until they were aching and sore, both physically and emotionally drained. Sometimes their verbal fights did come to that. A couple of times they nearly burned the apartment down. But Mako felt that if they tried to fight now, they might kill each other._

_ "That's not true!" Mako yelled, his face turning red. _

_ "Just leave me alone, okay? I want to go to bed." _

Korra had slammed the bathroom door in his face, taking the last word with her. She had come out in her pajamas. They screamed some more. Pointed out each other's faults. Then, at some point in their verbal brawl, Mako had thrown up his hands.

_ "I'm done!" He shouted in her face, grabbing his coat and stomping towards the door. "I'm leaving!"_

_ "Fine!" Korra screamed, snorting fire from her nostrils like an enraged dragon. "Leave! See if I care!"_

_And he left, storming out in rage. It was a couple of hours after midnight and the streets of Republic City were dark and empty. Mako didn't know where he was going. He didn't care. All he knew was that he was tired of giving and giving and never getting anything in return. It's not that he was a particularly selfish person. But it was emotionally exhausting being in a relationship with someone else and feeling completely alone. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Couples weren't supposed to fight all the time. _

_ Mako ended up somewhere near City Hall. He stopped and looked up at the blueish-black night sky, glittering with stars. He could count a star for each one of Korra's flaws. And his own. _

_ Mako leaned against a wall in the shadow of City Hall. Gazing at the stars, he remembered something from the little schooling he'd received as a child. Stars were nothing more than balls of burning gas in space. They were so beautiful from afar, but he knew that eventually they would die, burning themselves up and turning into an empty black hole. That's how he and Korra were. Two stars burning up. They would burn themselves to ashes if they weren't careful. _

_ When they'd started this relationship, Mako thought that it could work, that they would be compatible. But it wasn't working the way he planned. _Nothing_ was working the way he planned. How did he end up here, out on the street at two in the morning?_

_ The night air chilled him to the bone, and he unconsciously reached to his neck to pull his scarf over his face. But it wasn't there, and he remembered that he had left it on the couch back at their apartment. A drop of cold rain fell from the sky and he scowled, pulling his coat up over his head. _

_ Maybe he and Korra weren't compatible. But if that was true, why did he love her the way he did? Why did her smile fill him with joy? Why did her touch make him shiver? Did she still feel the same way about him?_

_ The drizzle of freezing rain quickly turned into a downpour. Mako quickly became drenched, so he stood up and started jogging home. He remembered that he had left the windows open, and Korra had most likely fallen asleep and forgotten to close them. Mako sighed. He was always cleaning up her messes, always there to help her when everything came crashing down. Always running after her. She escaped him like the ocean tides and he was the hopeless stray dog chasing after them._

_ But Mako knew that it would always be like this. Whether she chased him back or not, he would always be running after her. Maybe it was like the story his mother had told him when he was a child. That two people who were destined to be together were connected by a red string of fate. The string may tangle and stretch, but it would never break. His string connected to Korra was definitely stretched, and tangled. And maybe even a little frayed._

_ But he loved her, and when you love someone enough, you'll do anything to keep them. Mako realized how badly he had screwed this up with her. He needed to go home, to make things right. His jog through the rain turned into a flat-out sprint, running home to her. The stubborn, impractical and obnoxious girl that he wouldn't trade for the world. _

Mako's mind came back to the present. "Never again." He whispered in Korra's ear, as he removed her from the couch, bridal style. Her eyelids fluttered open, still filled with sleep and tears.

"Mako." She muttered, her blue eyes reflected his own regret. "I'm sorry, I-" He pressed a kiss to her lips, silencing her.

"No," Mako said in a soft voice. "My fault." Her eyes shone with new tears.

"But it's my fault too." Korra mumbled as he walked through the bedroom and laid her gently on the bed. She propped herself on her elbows and frowned at him.

"You're wet." She noted, bending the water from his clothes.

Mako smiled at her in thanks, moving to wrap his arms around her from behind, lying beside her. Korra yawned, leaning into his embrace.

"Mako," she mumbled. "Are we…okay?" He brushed his lips over the bare skin of her shoulder.

"Of course we are. We'll fix this. Because I love you." Mako felt Korra's breathing slowing down as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too, Mako." she mumbled before slumber overtook her. Mako's red tattered scarf was still gripped tightly in her hands, drenched with tears.

It was okay. They were okay. They were going to fix their tangled, fraying red string and they were going to make it work. Somehow.

_((I spent forever on this and by the time i finished it I realized I didn't really like it so much but i spent so long on it that I didn't have the heart to delete it. So here is my brain vomit.))_


	3. Trust

_((This is late, I know.))_

"I _hate_ the cold." Mako griped, drawing his scarf around his face. Korra giggled, skating figure-eights around him on the ice. It was winter in Republic City, so she had decided to take Mako to the recently frozen-over pond in the park.

"Don't be such a bad sport." She chided, skidding to a stop in front of him. Korra reached up to kiss Mako, resting her gloved hands on his shoulder. The slight imbalance threw him off, causing him to take an unwilling dive into the bank of snow behind him.

"Oof!" Mako grunted, as the impact knocked the breath from his lungs. Snow covered his dark hair and froze his rear end, much to his displeasure. Korra's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oops." She giggled.

"I hate you." He mumbled, folding his arms over his chest.

"You love me." She teased, offering him a hand. He accepted it, pulling himself up on unsteady legs. He staggered to his feet like a newly born moose-deer. Korra held both of his hands, leading him onto the ice.

"How are you so good at this?" Mako pouted, watching her enviously as she danced over the ice with ease.

Korra smirked. "Growing up in the frozen tundra teaches you a thing or two." Mako stumbled and Korra caught him.

"I don't want to do this." Mako complained.

Korra pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. "You just need a little practice."

"I'm just going to fall again. What's the point?" Mako huffed, shoving his hands into his pockets. Korra grabbed his hand and dragged him to the middle of the pond.

"Come on City Boy. Time for some lessons." Mako stumbled across the ice. He would have fallen if not for Korra's support.

"I changed my mind. I don't want to do this anymore." Mako whined, trying to back out of it. Korra grinned mischievously at him.

"Not gonna happen Cool Guy." She smirked. They stood in the center of the pond, and Mako questioned the thickness of the ice with a hint of fear. He was freezing, miserable, and frustrated. Korra on the other hand was glowing with happiness, completely in her element. Snow flakes caught on her eyelashes and visible puffs of air drifted from her lips with each breath.

"Korra…" Mako protested, trying to make his way to the edge of the pond, but she gripped his elbow, holding him in place.

"Don't worry. I'll be right by your side the entire time." Korra reassured him, a sincere smile on her face.

"But-" She cut him off with a kiss. The warmth of her lips was a blessing in the frigid air. She rested a hand on his chest as he held her around the waist, careful not to overbalance themselves and fall like before. They broke apart, her hot breath caressing his face.

"Do you trust me?" She asked, tilting her head to look at him.

"Of course." He answered immediately. She took his hands in her own, holding on to him tightly.

"Then don't be afraid." She told him, slowly pulling him around on the ice. Mako sighed, allowing her to lead him. He stumbled more times than he could count, but she was always there to catch him. Eventually, he gained enough confidence to let go of her hand.

"See? It's not that hard." Korra encouraged him. Gradually, he began to move across the ice almost as well as her.

"This is kind of…easy." Mako mused aloud.

"Told you." Korra said, sticking out her tongue at him. He glided across the ice to wrap an arm around her waist, lifting her chin up to capture her mouth. She leaned into him, and this time he didn't fall.

"You're getting better," Korra breathed when they broke apart.

Mako brushed a snowflake from her cheek. "I learned from the best."

_((FLUFF. FLUFF EVERYWHERE.))_


	4. Abstinence

"_Shhhh._" Korra whispered, giggling as she stumbled up the stairs of Mako's apartment. Mako held her hand in his, struggling to keep his laughter under control. He didn't know why he was laughing. But after that policeman's ball at City Hall, he and Korra had gotten a little tipsy. And now _everything_ was funny.

Korra tripped on the hem of her long, sapphire gown. Mako caught her, and she grabbed his shirt, steadying herself. She tilted her head upwards, her cheeks flushed and her eyes a vibrant blue.

"You're*hic*pretty." Mako slurred. Korra giggled, taking off her heels. She beckoned him closer with a finger, so he bent down to place his ear at her mouth.

"Let's go to your bedroom." Korra suggested in a breathy voice.

"Um, okay." Mako mumbled, the world swirling around him. They made their way across the living room, tripping over themselves and stifling their laughter before crashing through Mako's bedroom door.

Korra wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close for a sloppy kiss. His hands found her waist and she leaned against him, tipping the both of the backwards. They found themselves falling onto the bed and Korra gave a shriek of surprise.

"Oopsies." she giggled, straddling his hips as she captured his mouth again. The sober part of Mako's brain screamed that this was a bad idea, but the champagne was making him feel all fuzzy and nice so he didn't stop. Instead, he allowed his hands to wander over her hips, her waist, her legs.

Korra flipped them both over, reaching up to tangle her fingers in his hair. Mako's mind was racing a million miles per minute, but his movements were all sluggish and delayed. He could feel her heart beating in his own chest, her shallow breaths ghosting over his skin. He shed his dress shirt, throwing it somewhere on the floor. Korra ran her hands over the planes of his chest as his hands fumbled for the zipper on her dress.

_Bad idea_, the rational part of his brain screamed. But his hands had a mind of their own. They lingered uncertainly over Korra's zipper.

"It's okay." She encouraged him. He clumsily pulled down the zipper as Korra wriggled out of her dress. She threw it to the floor, leaving her in nothing but her undergarments. Korra giggled, her eyes darkened with lust. She pulled Mako in for another kiss as he ran his hands up and down her sides, reveling in her smooth brown skin. He felt Korra's insistent fingers tugging at the waistband of his pants. He paused.

"Please, Mako." Korra begged, her eyes wide and pleading. Mako tried to think straight, but his mind was buzzing with intoxication and pleasure. Every fiber in his being told him to do it, but he knew that neither of them would be here right now if they weren't drunk.

"Korra," Mako protested. "We can't do this. Bolin's in the room next door…"

"He won't hear us," She assured him, pressing kisses to his neck. "We'll be quiet." She ran the tips of her fingers over his abdomen, causing him to shiver. Korra was trembling with anticipation, her hands nervous and clumsy. It occurred to Mako that this must be her first time.

"You've never done this before." Mako said. Korra glanced away, confirming his suspicion. He shook his head, rolling off of her.

"We can't do this Korra." He said firmly. Korra pouted, sitting up.

"Well why not?" She demanded, hurt in her voice. Mako sighed, sitting up to look her in the eyes.

"We're *hic* drunk." He pointed out.

Korra rolled her eyes. "Does it matter?"

"Of course it does." He said, frowning. Korra's eyes became watery with tears.

"You don't want me." She said in a small voice, pulling the covers on the bed over her chest bindings.

Mako crawled over to her. "That's not true, Korra. I love you."

She pouted, wiping at her eyes. "Then why won't you do this with me?" Mako sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"I want our first time to be special, Korra." He explained. "I don't want you to regret this in the morning, and I know we won't remember any of this tomorrow." Korra brought her knees up to her chest, looking disappointed. Mako leaned close to kiss her, brushing his thumb over her cheekbone. She leans into him, his warmth drawing her in like a moth to the light.

He pulled away, a crease between his eyebrows. "You're not angry at me, are you?" Korra shook her head, sighing.

"No. I'm just kind of pissed because you're right." She pressed against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "If you want to wait, then we'll wait."

Mako kissed her forehead. "Thank you." They settled into the bed, wrapping the covers around themselves.

"My head hurts." Korra complained.

"Mine too."

"I'm tired. Can I stay here tonight?"

Mako wrapped an arm over her waist. "Sure. Though I'm not sure how I'll explain to Bolin what you're doing here."

Korra buried her head into his chest. "We'll figure something out."

"I love you." He murmured into her loose hair, but she had already fallen asleep in his arms.


	5. Bet

**_A/N: I got the name for the Makorra baby from afewplumsshortofafruitpie._**

"I am _so_ going to win this bet." Korra smirked, rocking Ryu back and forth.

"That's what you think." Mako huffed as he washed the dishes from their dinner. Ryu was gurgling happily, his hunger now satiated. His blue eyes twinkled in curiosity as he toyed with a piece of Korra's loose hair, tugging gently. His skin was a light shade of tan, darker than Mako's but lighter than Korra's. Ryu had yet to speak his first words, but Korra was positive that it would be "Mommy".

"I'm obviously his favorite." Korra said, nuzzling Ryu's button nose that he had inherited from his uncle. "He _loves_ me."

"'Daddy' is easier to say than 'mommy'." Mako argued. He scrubbed the last of the dishes clean and set to work on rinsing them all. Korra observed the way his calloused hands held the porcelain dishes, washing them clean under the running water. She frowned at his agonizingly slow pace.

"Here, let me do it." Korra said irritably, shoving Mako aside. She handed him Ryu and Mako took him, an amused grin lifting the corners of his mouth. Korra cleaned the dishes with waterbending, moving through the fluid motions with ease. Mako entertained Ryu with a few sparks of lightning in his open palm. Ryu shrieked with delight, making impatient grabbing motions towards the blue lightning.

Korra dried her hands on a towel, smiling at her husband and 9-month old child. A couple of years ago, she would have never thought she was suited for a domestic life. She was the Avatar; how would she have time for a husband, let alone a child? But somehow everything had worked itself out, and now she couldn't imagine not waking up next to Mako, or holding Ryu in her arms.

"C'mon," Mako cajoled Ryu, tickling his stomach. "Say my name. Say '_daddy_'." Korra stole Ryu from Mako's arms, tossing him gently in the air.

"No, say 'mommy'." Ryu squealed, shaking his fist in the air. Mako opened his mouth to retaliate, but then the doorbell rang, reverberating through their cramped apartment. Mako ran to answer the door with Korra following him, bouncing Ryu on her hip. The door swung open to reveal Bolin, still in his metalbending uniform.

"Hey guys, I was wondering if I could borrow some-IS THAT RYU?" Despite being well into his twenties, Bolin had a bad habit of becoming easily distracted. Ryu made a shrill noise, extending his plump arms towards Bolin, who took him eagerly. Bolin ruffled his nephew's messy, dark hair.

"How's my favorite nephew doing?" Bolin queried in a sing-song voice.

Mako shook his head, smiling faintly. "Bolin, he's your _only_ nephew." Ryu babbled happily, playing with Bolin's goatee, which he had grown at Asami's insistence.

Bolin pouted. "Does it matter?" Ryu had grown quiet, staring at his uncle with unusual intensity.

"B-Bo." Ryu mumbled, looking very focused, strange for a child his age. "Bo-lin." Everyone in the room went silent for a moment before Bolin erupted in a round of cheerful whooping. Mako and Korra groaned simultaneously, holding their heads in their hands.

"This is not fair." Mako moaned.

"I hate you." Korra spat, without any real animosity. She took Ryu back from Bolin, clutching him protectively to her chest. "You have tainted our child. Get out." Bolin slicked his hair back, grinning.

"Is it my fault that I'm so loveable? I can't help it." He gave them a what-can-you-do smile. Mako scowled, opening the door and spinning Bolin around.

"Leave." He demanded, gesturing to the exit, his face expressionless. "Now." Bolin frowned.

"But I still need to borrow that-" Mako slammed the door in his face.

"Does this mean that I can't babysit Ryu tomorrow?" Bolin called through the door.

Korra sighed. "Good night Bolin." She heard Bolin huff indignantly, turning on his heel to leave. Korra pouted, gently rocking a sleepy Ryu.

"So who wins the bet?" Korra asked Mako. He ran his fingers through his hair, distraught.

"I guess this means we both lose." Mako decided, a devilish grin on his lips. "So I guess we both have to fulfill our…_promises_." He moved towards her, snaking an arm around her waist and tilting her chin up with one hand. His lips crashed down upon hers, a hungry desire behind his actions. Korra kissed him back, her lust mirroring his own. But she felt Ryu stirring impatiently in her arms, making soft whimpering noises. Korra giggled, pulling away from him.

"Maybe I should put Ryu to bed first." She suggested breathlessly. Mako nodded his agreement.

"I'll be waiting." He said, giving her a highly suggestive glance that made her skin burn fervently. Mako made his way to their bedroom, pulling his black tank top over his head as he walked away, revealing the well-defined muscles of pale back. Korra bit her lip.

Maybe losing a bet wasn't such a bad thing after all.

_**A/N: Screaming because METALBENDING COP BOLIN WITH A BEARD IS LITERALLY ALL I WANT IN THE WORLD. Oh yeah, and there is some implied Makorra sex in there but whatever because BOLIN.**_


	6. Uniform

_**A/N: Gah, sorry for my tardiness. Set in the "What's Your Addiction?" universe. **_

Korra awoke to the scent of musty sheets and dust tickling her nose. Her mouth felt dry and sticky, and her limbs hurt from her, er…_activities_ with Mako the night before. She opened her eyes, just enough to realize that it was still early in the morning. Shadows clung to the corners of the room and she shivered slightly in the moth-eaten bed. The abandoned motel wasn't perfect, but it was secluded and vacant, exactly what they needed. Korra rolled over in the bed, expecting to feel Mako's warmth, but all she felt was an empty indention in the sunken mattress.

Korra frowned. "Mako?" She whispered into the dim room. She heard the rustling of clothing in the corner. Mako stepped into the dusky shaft of light that the window provided, illuminating his pale form. Korra blinked as she adjusted her vision in the dark.

"I'm right here, Korra." Mako spoke as he adjusted the belt on his Equalist uniform.

"You're leaving already?" Korra pouted, sitting up in the bed and drawing the sheets over herself. The glow of the moon outside shone through the blinds, highlighting the sculpted planes of Mako's chest. His biceps flexed with every slight movement of his arms. Korra found herself staring blankly at him, transfixed. Mako felt her gaze on him and he turned around, an amused grin lifting the corners of his mouth.

"Like what you see, Avatar?" He smirked, his tone smug. Korra yawned, stretching her arms and allowing the thin sheets to slip to her waist.

"Just enjoying the show." She explained in a nonchalant voice, leaning back. "As you were." Mako rolled his eyes, pulling his jacket over his shoulders. He was painfully slow, sliding the material over his shoulders and taking his time fastening the buttons.

"Let me do it." Korra scowled, sitting up on her knees and gesturing for him to come closer to the edge of the bed. He obliged, chuckling softly. Korra buttoned his jacket in no time, her graceful fingers making quick work of the clasps.

Korra stepped back to admire her work. Her azure eyes traveled up to his disheveled hair. She frowned.

"That's not going to work." Korra decided, spitting into her palms. Mako backed away, his eyes wary.

"What are you doing?" He asked, nervously eyeing the saliva in her hands.

"I'm fixing your hair. Now hold still." Korra attacked his dark hair, running her fingers through it and forcing it to lie down flat. Mako's expression was filled with repulsion as she crudely styled his hair.

"You're disgusting." Mako said, his nose wrinkling in distaste.

Korra grinned. "You'll thank me later." She finished spiking his hair into its usual style.

"There," Korra finalized her piece of work. "Finished." Mako patted his head, giving her a look.

"You're crazy." He decided, shaking his head and pulling on his gloves. Korra beamed at him, not ashamed in the slightest. "You're welcome."

Mako rolled his eyes. Korra wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a goodbye kiss. His fingers tangled in her hair, gently tilting her head upwards to deepen their kiss. His lips were warm in the chill of the drafty room, his hand on her waist reassuring. Their lips moved in sync; pulling, pushing, biting, kissing. They broke apart, leaning their foreheads against each other.

"I'll miss you." Korra whispered, her eyes heavy with regret. Mako rubbed his thumb over her the smooth skin of her cheekbone.

"I'll miss you too." He murmured. "But it's not forever."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Korra sighed, pulling away from him.

"You should get going." She gestured to the door. He nodded, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to her forehead.

"I love you." He breathed against her skin.

"Love you too." She watched him turn around and leave, her heart dropping slightly as he did so. Now matter how many times he left, she didn't think that she'd ever get used to it.

But as much as Korra hated the fact that he was part of the Equalists, she couldn't deny that he look pretty good in a uniform.

**_A/N: Ack, sorry for not updating WYA in forever. I've been having a rough time lately, but I'll try to get it posted sometime._**


End file.
